1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the attachment of a spare tire and wheel to a vehicle or a particular portion of a vehicle. More specifically, in one embodiment, the invention is directed to a device for lifting and attaching a wide-base truck tire and wheel to the underside of a vehicle, such as a heavy freight vehicle like a tractor trailer truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Heavy freight vehicles, such as tractor trailer trucks or semi-trailer trucks, typically carry a spare tire and wheel to use as a replacement when an existing wheel or tire fails. The considerable weight of a wide-base truck tire (e.g., 300 lbs or more) greatly increases the difficulty of moving or lifting a spare tire. Further, in some instances there is little space available on the underside of the tractor portion of the truck to mount a spare. Accordingly, it would be useful to have a device capable of reducing this difficulty and making it easier to utilize a spare wheel and tire. It would also be useful to have a device for lifting and attaching a wheel and tire to the tractor portion of a tractor trailer truck in those instances in which there is not enough room for the tire to fit in the allotted or available space on the frame of the tractor. It would also be useful to have a device for lifting and attaching a wheel and tire to a vehicle that is self-contained and does not require accessories for its operation.